clashofthemorons66
by COTk-MC
Summary: Gaara is living with Naruto! Him and Shikamaru leave for a few days. When they return the whole house is a mess! They look for the culprates and find an angered red head chibi.... I am dreadfuly terrible at summaries... Please read... Review if you want!
1. gaaras anger management

COTK: Hey guys. I am back and READY to RUMBLE!!! Kidding! okay so here is another story from yours truely... Okay so i havent posted in a while... But i got writers block on them.

disclaimer: i, unfortuanitaly will never own naruto... or orochimaru!... boohoo!

STORY MAN!!!!

ch1: Gaara's anger management

Gaara sat in his room with a sigh. He in other words let out a sigh. Shikamaru and Naruto had left for a while, with no telling when they where to return!

_'those stupid cock suckers!!!!! I should kill the hell out of them when they return to this stoopid place of god forsaken stoopidity!!!! How dare THEY leave with out ME!!!!!!!' Gaara yelled at himself._

Just then... An imaginative idea came to mind!!!!!

"I shall decorate the house like Edward Elric's bed room...!!! This is ingenious!!!!" Gaara shouted outloud like a moron... Not knowing that the window was wide open and he has earned alot of strange glances!!!!! He then realized that the window was open and that he has earned himself alot of strange glance, he stuck his head out the window and cackled evily!!!!!

"MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...? I really need to cut down on the sugar in the mornings!!! But every other time is great!!!" He gave a glare at the humans that have not been mentally scared and that havent run away!

Just thenm a box apearde right infront of the inbetween of his eyes! He screamed in blood curdeling terror as it flung itself at his nose inards! Still screaming he ran through the house, knocking everthing down in the process, trying to get away from the evil nose lunging tiny box!

"IM SO ALONE!!!!" He yelled at the top of his demon filled lungs.

A knock suddenly filled the stoopified air as there was a knock on the door!

"IM NOT ALONE ANY MORE!!!!!!!" He yelled running for the door. Forgetting to open the thing he ran into the door and fell backwards...

_'Stoopid demon! You where saposed to make me not get a bloody nose!!!!!!' _He enternally screammed at the shukakau man! When he opened the door he found that two tall bearded guys in white jackets where standing there waiting for him to open the already opend door! But what they didnt know was that the door had opened! The black haired one caught on to this suprozong fact and sucker punched his blonde companion in the stomach!

"CAN YOU NOT SEE I AM IN THE MIDDLE OF CLEANING THE HOUSE!!!!!!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Gaara frantically yelled as they both pulled out a giant needle and shoved the pointy end in his guts!!!!

"STUPID DEMON!!! YOU CANT EVER DO ANY THING RIGHT CAN YOU!?!??!?!?!" He shouted his last concious words as everything went into a dark abiss of blackness.

After a nice refreshing nap Gaara awoke with what seemed to be a white jacket that tied in the back was strapped to him like he was in an insane asylem or something. Oh wait! He is!!!! Silly me!!! On with it!!!!

The guys with the needle came back and opened the padded door to the padded room. Gaara screamed in panti soiling terror as the culprate walked towards him with rubber gloves and a probe. He backed up until his back could not penetrate his only chance at escaping! The walls started getting smaller when the masked man picked him up and threw him over his shoulder.

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF MY SPLEEN!!!! MY INARDS ARE MINE ALONE! THEY HAVE BEEN PUT IN MY BODY FOR A REASON!!! AND THAT REASON WAS NOT TO BE MEDDLED WITH BY YOUR FILTHY HUMAN HANDS OF PROBEY DOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!! SCOOBY DOOBY DOOOOO!" Gaara screamed his in vein screams of sanctitude. He wanted to be put down. IF YOU COULDNT TELL!!!! Im not crazy cause i take the right pills! Every day!

The coated man had brought our young scary Gaara to a room with rows and rows of on lounge chair and a desk chair. This man put Gaara down on the comfertable chair and walked out of the rrom locking the door behind him. Gaara frantically looked around the back of his head for answers. Then all of a sudden a man with a clipboard walked in the room and noticed this abot Gaaras eyes! And that Gaara was foaming at the mouth. So scary! is it not???? Okay any ways the old man with the clipboard sat down in the desk chair.

"Gaara... GaArA??? Gaara!!?!?!? GAARA!!!!!!!!!!!!" These words of extreme wisdome entered Gaaras head like a tumar. His only wish was that the man was not so loud.. Gaara has a head ache

"Gaara... I am the voice of the man sitting infront of you.. Listen to your inner voice of reason!!!!... Become sane!" Just then Gaaras head filled with pretty choochoo trains and bunny wabbits!

Gaara jumped up and started screaming randome thing that the normal Gaara will and would never say in his life...

"I AM CURED!! I NO LONGER HAVE UNDERWEAR LODGED INTO MY BRAIN!!!" Gaara shouted from happy stupidity!!!!

Shikamaru and Naruto walked silently through the streets looking for something to give Gaara for his birthday.

"I hope Gaara will be alright on his own... I mean considering what happened to him last time he was left all alone like that... He tore the place apart!" Shikamaru whined!

Naruto let out a frusterated grunt and a sigh!

"Geez Shikamaru! He will be alright!! Gaara can take care of himself!!! And becides how mutch damage can one little emo kid do in the time span of 2 minutes?????? Not mutch!!" Naruto shuffled a peice of taco inbetween his toes. Shikamaru sighed in defeat.

"I guess you are right Naruto... Gaara is a small boy.. He cant do as mutch damage as he did last time... But of course considering that we where only gone for 1 minute last time!!!! HE CAN DO ALOT MORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU IDIOT!!!" Shikamaru was being mean again

Back at the happy place Gaara has been elected student of the month! he got dreadlocks put in his hair and a grill on his teeth. When all of a sudden two caped figures flung themselves through the door with such speed and exageration. The flying Shikamaru and Naruto hit Gaara in the head with their super powers and light ray vision!!!!

"I didnt know you guys had super powers!" Gaara shouted with such glee!

"Gaara we are your fathers!!!" They both said as a flying mongoose came flying into the room

"So... Who's the mommy?" Gaara asked stoopdly!

"Why?" Shikamaru asked stoopidly!

"BEACAUSE I WANT MY MOMMY!!!!!!!!" Gaara threw a temper tantrum!

"Shikamarus your mommy little girl!" Naruto said receiving a death glare from Shikashikamaru! Shikamaru decided to play along and went up to the crying Gaara and gave him a big hug!!! Gaara emidiatly shut the hell up and huggd him back.

COTK: What would you all do if i put it as a cliffy!!!!!

well to bad!! I am anyways!!!


	2. shikamarus sanity

COTK: Ok thanx for the reviews guys!!! I feel loveded!!! So loveded!!!!

disclaimer: meow!

ch2 Shikamarus sanity.

After witnessing the horrible desease which has consumed Gaaras sanity, Shikamaru is now going through tence therapy to recover his lost mind. He was lying in the hospital bed when an unezspected visitor came running through the door way! A red head dressed in all black started jumping up and down on the bed when Shikamarus eyes got wide. Terrified, Shika pushed the big red button that Gaara had replaced with the big crimson button, only to have a song start blasting from the surround sound speakers that where literally surrounding our mind fucked Shikamaru. He grabbed the sides of his head and started chanting "there is no such thing as AFI... " Over and over again. His chanting was interupted by Gaaras pounce on the stomach! A nurse walked in at this moment and witnessed this horrible thing to witness as the only thing she could do was watch as Shikamaru started laughing like a crazed maniac crying for his mommy! To the suprize of the nurse named Johnny, the Shikamaru that had been laughing a moment ago was not the real Shikamaru at all... IT WAS AN IMPOSTER!!! Whos name we now learned to be Kankuro!

Shikamaru stuck his head up over the top of the bed with a childish grin spread acrossd his face. He jumped up and started dancing and singing to the music. AFI suddenly walked in the room with flowers and get well cards in their hands. Davey, the lead singer, stepped up first and handed Shikamaru an autograph. Then it was Jades, guitarists, turn to be generous. He also handed Shikamaru a signed autograph of him and the band. Along with flowers. Hunter, bass player, was next up to the plait.. Plate...? Is that how you spell it? Oh well. Any ways Hunter stepped up after Jade stepped back a couple of steps to stand next to Davey, lead singer in case you forgot... Hunter handed Shikamaru an autograph of him, a couple of flowers and a get well soon card. Then after all the camotion was stopped. Adam, drummer, stepped up and clearded his throat. He took out a peice of paper from his pocket and looked at it with such content. Then out of no where... He spoke.

"Here ye! Here ye!! Shikamaru, i understand that the little red head is responcible for making you mentally retarted??? Yes... We have something to cure that! We have the oppertunity to give you the chance of a life time! Come with us to the far away land of Hollywood, where little bunnies play and monkies sing... Also.. Get well soon!!!" Hunter finnished by handing him a signed autograph, a couple of flowers, a get well soon card, and the writin speech that was just explained to him!!!!

Then out of the apitimy of nowhere, a guitar, a bass guitar, a drum set, and a cool ass microphone popped out of noplace!

they all got in their possitions and started playing Miss Murder!

When they where done Shikamarus illness was over with and his appearence was slowly changing... His hair got itself out of that dreaded pony tail, cut its self and made him look like one of the gang!

"After this there is no turning back... Your life as you know it is not the same" Davey said in a scary voice.

"I am lord cheese puff!!!!" Gaara and Kankuro shouted with glee! (I can see why they are brothers!)

"-2 - (-1) + 3 2!!!!!" The female nurse named Johnny yelled at the top of her lungs...

COTK: well sorry guys.. but i am getting pretty tierd now...ive been up for a few days straight now (insomniac!) and havent got mutch sleep.. So i am going to go and try to see if i can actuall get some sleep this time. And if im not ale to i will come back and write another chapter on this and my Johnny story...


	3. dead bodies every where

COTK: So i guess trying wont do any good when you are excited about nothing in the first place.

ch3: dead bodies every where!

A/N!: im not used to doing these so bare with me. my mind tells me to make a ne monkey... so what do you think? Any ways, after Shikamaru joined the band AFI... Gaara has no mommy tto cuddle with. (sorry if that disturbs you.)

disclaimer: monkey monkey monkey!

Twelve and a whole days have passed since Shikamaru, Gaaras mommy, has joined AFI and Gaara has no where to turn except his disfigured birth defect holding daddy, Naruto! And since Naruto is a real ladies man (learned it from my kitty... Jiriyah!!!) and has a man eating chimpansee living in his closet he has no where else to turn then his god father, Jon Davis! You know from korn! So he traveled to the far away land of Jons front porch! Gaara rung the door bell and out stepped a tall man with dreadlocks and a grill. Gaara instantaly knew him to be Jonny puu! (sorry getting a little bored here!) So Gaara glomped him and shouted somehing stoopid!

"Mommy has left me daddy for 4 other men in AFI outfits! GOD DADDY HOW HAVE YOU BEEN!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? . XD" As Gaara continued screeming, Jon continued thinking about how he knows this scary/creepy little red head.

"THESE WOUNDS JUST WONT SEEM TO HEAL!!!! THIS PAIN IS JUST TOO REAL! YOU STILL HAVE ALL OF ME!!!! I TRIED SO HARD TO TELL MYSELF THAT YOUR GONE! BUT THOUGH YOUR STILL WITH ME!! IVE BEEN ALON ALL ALONE!!!!!!!" Gaara screamed out the Evanescence song! Jon then realized as to what he was dealing with there! GAARA!!!

Jon slowly patted Gaara on the head and looked around slowly before walking them both inside the house.

"Okay!! Where did you come from little man?!?!?!! Who are you!!!??? Howd you know about this place?!?!How old are you?!?!" Gaara pleaded for an answersto the questions.

Jons eyes grew wide, too many questions where being thrown at him at one time.

"Slow down there! I cant answer all those questions at one time!"

" Oh okay..." Gaara said as he started looking around. He then fell over when a sock flew at his head. A bunch of guys came running down the flight of stairs when the coliision corse occured. Jon frowned

"YOU KNOCKED OUT MY GOD CHILD!!!!! NOW WHAT AM I SAPOSED TO TELL NARUTO???? THAT I LET A SOCK HIT HIS SONS HEAD AND KNOCKED HIM UNCONCIOUS!!!!!?" He scould as the guys all shrugged and walked away.

COTK: Okay i thenk the all for reading my stoopid dumb butt sucking stories! But thank you!


	4. sabatouge at the monkey place

**COTK: Thanx again for all the reviews guys... i have a reply to one of them for right now... I will be rplying to the reviews on here in the stories okay guys... Any ways... Naruto116... Thanx for the review... i am updating as fast as i can... And metos are the fresh maker... WHEEE!!!!**

**ch4 sabatouge at the monkies place**

Today was going to be a perfect day for Gaara! Okay maby not a perfect day... Or a decently good day... Jon and his gang had tied him up to a pipe in the basement for being to loud. There Gaara had the time of his life hanging from a leaki pole that was leaking water all over his head!

'Today is going to ba a day i plan revenge!... And since i am in town!!!! I can visit mommy!' Gaara said in a husky minded voice.! My crazy mind tells me to tell you to say hi to Gaara!

Jon slowly came down the stairs witha racoon in his pocket. Not only that but he also had and extreme love for poptarts... But he didnt go outside at any time in his lifetime out of fear of the poparzi! So he had a very serious craving for these so called poptarts, very serious indeed!

So he went downstairs to visit Gaara who is not afraid of the poparazi with a racoon in his pocket to ask Gaara for a serious favor.

"Gaara! I come to ask you a serious question and favor! Will you PLEASE go fetch me a poptart!???" Jon pleaded with his godson!

Gaara contimplated with this for a minute!

"Okay!" He said after hours of silence! Jons expression was priceless! He was drooling from boredum!

"Does it seriously take you this long to consider the possibilities?" Jon asked with amazement. Gaara cheerfully nodded his head with anticipation. Jon sighed in relief as Gaara flew from the basement and came back with poptarts in his hands and the racoon in his pocket. Did i mention that the racoon has rabies and that is a bad virus!

It bit Gaaras thighs!

COTK: Well im getting tired and im gonna go to bed now. So sorry that it took me so long to update it... i have been busy lately... Very very busy... But i am happy! Cause i found the Irken symbols!!!!! So now i can learn to write in Irken fluently!!!! My cat is so kyute!

BYE FOR NOW!


	5. tacos and the flying monkey

_COTK: Okay this is th fifth chapter of the crazy Gaara series. In this chapter Gaara meets the INVADER ZIM characters. This will be some fun._

_A/N: Zim is crazy and Dib has a big head... YAY!!! This will be so muth fun!!! SO MUTCH!_

_STORY START!_

_chapter5 Tacos and a flying monkey_

_Gaara walked down foggy street corner as there came a flying pig out of no where! Ontop of the pig was an oddly colored dog. The dog screched as he saw Gaara on the corner. The dog stopped all of a sudden as Gaara looked at him with great intent! MONKEY SPORES! The dog hopped off the pig, the pig how ever exploded from the weight change, and walked over to Gaara with an amazed look on its face. _

_The dog opened its mouth to speak but only let out a deafaning squeel! Gaara lamped his hands over his ears in a failed attempt to stop the squeel from entering his head. MONKIES HAVE TOES! You know this is the truth!!!!! YOU CANNOT DENY IT! IT IS LAW!!!!! Gaara and the dog, now standing less than an inch away! The dog green as ever. The suspence! The drama! Gaara as red heded as he possibly could be ithout dying his hair even a redder color than it already is!!!!!! That would be a cool ass monkey! Gaara, at any second he could explode from anticipation from being around a sick looking doggy for any longer!!!!! Then if things couldent get any worse!!!! A little green man with funny pinkish red eyes walks out from behind a pole! The horror!_

_The dog stopped squeeling long enough to say only one thing! "I have captured the enemy for meat testing! Prise me! PRAISE MEEEEE!!!!!!" Man that is a loud dog! Wait!????? The dog talked!!!! KOOL!!! Gaara picked up the talking pooch for a long hug in which the dog hugged back twice as hard! The little green man grew angry with his dogs stupid intenlagince!_

_"GIR! STOP BEING FRIENDS WITH THE ENEMY!!!!!" The dog now named GIR looked back to his master with shock! _

_"Cows are my friends!!!!!" The dogs voice had changed from what it was a second ago!!!!_

_"Really!! I must be leaving now SIR!!!! My GODDADDY will be wanting his poptarts! i must leave you now! Good day!"_

_The man was fureous! "YOU DARE DEFY ME!?!?!?!??! ZIM!!!!!" Zim squeled twice as loud as GIR did! But louder!!!!!! So mutch louder! SQUEE! THIS IS FUN TO WRITE! shmee! Than all of a sudden a kid with an abnormally large head ran out from his hiding place! FROM BEHIND THE TRASH CAN!!!_

_"Iknow what you are ZIM! Icant proov it yet but i know what you are!!!! YOU ARE AN ALIE----- Whos your new HUMAN friend?????" The kid asked!_

_"FOOLISH HUMAN DIB!!! YOUR BIG HEAD HAS BEEN MISTAKEN AGAIN!!!!! THIS IS NO HUMAN!!!! IT IS SIMPLY A SQUID! IN DUISGISE!!!!!! Thats it for now! Leave me to the stink! Of plants!" ZIMs plea was stoopidly funny! Gaara couldnt help but laugh at the flesh that coverd BIG HEADED DIBS face! Squigly flesh meat! TUNA!!!!! Melts in your hands! FLY AWAY GAARA! FLY TO YOUR GARDEN OF SECTRETS!!!!!! Gaaras inner demon of crazyness has a more different plan for the Green Man and The Dog and The Big Headed Kid! BACK WASH! its insanely gross!_

_Gaaras inner demon escaped the mind control that was keeping him binded to the Gaara beasty man! DUN DUN DUN! Woohoo! 3 HOS IN A BARN!_

_"I HAVE RETURNED TO THE LAND OF THE NONSENCE!!!!!! I am free now! to do my biding!" (I am gonna name the demon Fart!) Fart spoke with words of complete wisdome! Total knowlage of the supernatural!_

_"SILENCE!" Gaara spoke, Gaara was standing right beside him!_

_"MY TWIN!!!!" Fart spoke with enthusiasm of happiness! Today was the day of reconing! _

_"GOD DAD WILL BE SO HAPPY!" Fart and Gaara hugged for a long amount of time!_

_Gaara, Fart, Zim, Dib, Gir and many others that surrounded them in that moment in time where completely dumbfounded._

_They stood around around them, watching the madness unfold!!!!!_

_Gaara and Fart surrounded Dib, Zim and GIR with an entince stare!!!!! GIR screemed like a monkey._

_Gaara sat down on the curb as GIR stuck out his thumb to call upon a car! To stop and pick him up and take him to crazy taco and indulge on taco flavored burritos!!!!!!_

_Just then a girl in black and redish purple, and another girl in black and purple came and walked up to Zim and Dib. _

_The one in black and purple started strangaling Zim and the other one started beating the crud out of Dibs-head that is the biggest thing on the planet. Dib screemed in pain as his head came flying off his shoulders._

_Stupifying the monkey that was there with the fetus of stupidity. Star gazers have clenched fists as you say these things about chat rooms and flying pete moss! Mercy on living flying Mars of tartar sauce!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Pity on your fool who thinks you are a moron!!!!! Happy toddlers are stupid enough to druel for spinage! XD_

_Plummiting to the Earths surface Gaara and Fart and Zim and Tak and Gaz and Dib have all decided a fast and painless death was all that was needed to decide the faits of the never lasting stupidity._

_Dibs brilliant idea: ZIM IS REALLY AN ALIEN!!!! AM I SERIOUSLY THE ONLY ONE WHO REALIZES THIS!!??!?!??!!??!??!_

_Zims brilliant idea!: I am so amazing! These puny humans have no idea that i am ZIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Only Dib human does and no one believes him in the first place!!!!!!!!_

_Gaz's brilliant idea: CuRsE yOu DiB!!!!! cUrSe YoU!!!!!! cUrSe YoU!!!!!! cUrSe YoU!!!!!! cUrSe YoU!!!!!! cUrSe YoU!!!!!! cUrSe YoU!!!!!! cUrSe YoU!!!!!! cUrSe YoU!!!!!! cUrSe YoU!!!!!! cUrSe YoU!!!!!!_

_Tak's rilliant idea!: snacks!_

_Gaara's idea: Monkeys really can fly!!! I have seen this! My big and small toes tell me this!!!! THE TOES!!!! LISTEN TO THE TOES!!!!!!_

_Farts not so brilliant, but very brilliant idea that has just exploded!: Poody!_

_Yes that was all for his brain! he has issues!_

_In other news... Gaaras head exploded! Candy parts are floating from the sky as an itomic explosion occured in the monkey house of the tuna! Thats our story for now! In other news Gaaras head exploded as the flying chimpanse said wishey washey! _

_I _

_LIKE_

_THE_

_MONEYS_

_THAT_

_FALL_

_FROM_

_THE_

_SKY_

_IN _

_THE_

_MEDETERANIAN_

_SEA_

_OF_

_SUPERNATURAL_

_BLISS!_

_TODAY_

_IS_

_THE_

_DAY_

_THAT_

_A_

_HONEY_

_BEE_

_IS_

_WILLING_

_TO_

_STING_

_YOU_

_AND_

_MAKE_

_ITS_

_GUTS_

_FALL_

_OUT_

_OF_

_ITS_

_BUTT!_

_My_

_mommy_

_sais_

_you_

_are_

_a_

_bad_

_man_

_and_

_told_

_me_

_to_

_go_

_get_

_kidnapped._

_I_

_know_

_she_

_didnt_

_mean_

_when_

_she_

_said_

_that!_

_BLAJ!_

_The socks! The socks! AND the socks! The socks are amazing! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! I like the socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks are amazing the socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! Total control over SOCKS! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! _

_The socks are amazing! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! I like the socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks are amazing the socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! Total control over SOCKS! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks are amazing! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! I like the socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks are amazing the socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! Total control over SOCKS! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks are amazing! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! I like the socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks are amazing the socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! Total control over SOCKS! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! BLINK BLINK!_

_The socks are amazing! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! I like the socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks are amazing the socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! Total control over SOCKS! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! The socks! _

_HEEHEE! I am done now! WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

_COTK: Okay well i hope you had fun reading about socks! I am going to finish doing my assignment on Yucca Mountain like i am saposed to be doing right now! I will start the next chapter in the library at lunch! OKEES! Bye now!_


	6. Insanity's just the begining

_COTK: WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I just got out of Environmental Science! It was stupid! Okay, so i told you taht i would be back on the net at lunch! Cause im bad like that! Like Johnen! And Rikki! They are awsome!!!! _

_A special news anouncement for all the myspace users_

anybody happen to catch Nightline last night on ABC? In case you didn't, one of the hot topics discussed was MySpace. It is no secret to anyone who reads the newspaper or watches the 6 o'clock news that MySpace has been in the limelight because of "sexual predators" trying to "abduct and corrupt" the youth of the world. To this I say bullshit! I see dozens of profiles a day showing 14 year old girls dressed like sluts, wearing four inches of make up and 32 layers of eyeliner, displaying their age as 18 years old and profile lines stating "Oh, I'm So Sexy" or "Hey There, Wanna Check Up On It?" Come the fuck on! The youth of today's world are already corrupt enough due to the undying need to be "older" than they really are. I seriously doubt there are tons of people on MySpace stalking "innocent young girls" who just happen to have tramped up profiles and ages 4 years greater than their own.

On Nightline, there was a story of a 12 year old girl who was a drug-addict and attributed it all to MySpace. She claims that MySPace allowed her to easily fing drug dealers in her area, as well as older men to have sex with her. Now, at the age of 14, she has been checked into a drug-rehabilitation clinic and has been away from her family for 5 months. Her parents would rather place the blame squarely on the shoulders of MySpace instead of their daughter, who even admitted that at the age of 12, had already tried weed, crack, X, and had slept with numerous guys older than herself...but of course, it wasn't her fault, it was all because of MySpace.

Once again, COME THE FUCK ON! When are parents and children going to stop passing the blame and grow up enough to take responsibility for their actions and the actions of their children.. Parent;s, monitor your children online, take some responsibility for YOUR children. Children, if a profile name sounds like something that comes out of a cheap horror movie, like "DARK ANGEL OF DEATH WHO EATS THE BRAINS OF GIRLS"...chances are you DO NOT WANT TO ADD THEM AS A FRIEND. Apparently there is new legislation in Congress now to block MySpace in all public schools and public libraries across the United States. All because little girls want to act grown and don't want to accept the consequences and parents don't want to accept the fact that their "innocent little girls" are posing as 18 year old crack whores trying to buy drugs.

Eventually, if this continues, MySpace could be totally outlawed from the Internet. Restrictions will be put in place in order to make MySpace "safer". I don't know about you, but I use MySpace to keep in touch with my family and friends, use it for messages, and just to have a space that is my own. Just because some children want to act grown, does that mean I may have to eventually give up my MySpace? If you feel the same way I do, please, repost this in your blogs or bulletins, or both as "STOP BLAMING MYSPACE". If enough people post this and spread the word, maybe people will get the picture and stop blaming MySpace for every little thing that their children do wrong. As user of MySpace, we should all repost this and take some sort of action. This is not a chain letter, and nothing will happen to you if you don't repost this in 321654987 seconds. However, of all bulletins you will read today, I am sure that this one is the only one that actually has a point to it. So please, have some common sense, and repost this

-COTK-

chapter 6: Insanitys just the beging!

_"My spidey sence tells me that that you are an imposter! Please tell me imposter! Do you love me!??????" Gaara asked fart as they went to a comic booth for tea and soda pop!_

_Oh and pop corn as well! Candy taco's are the best things in the world right now! Dont you agree Mr. Poptart????_

_"NO SIR! I am not desiring to love you at the preasent moment!" Fart said to Gaara! Which made him cry!_

_They where both on their way back to GODDADDYS house! Where they now lived!_

_On the way there, with the poptarts, they met up with MommyShika! G__aara squeeled with joy as he hugged his former mommy!_

_"Mommy! I is so glad to see you! I meeted GODDADDY! I am on my way to see him now! To deliver his poptarts! SQUEE" Gaara squeed with delight as MommyShika walked away!_

_Bad mommy!_

_BAD_

_MOMMY_

_BAD!_

* * *

_Back at the Goddaddys house of insane lunatics our friend Jon looked more and more upset with each passing moment! Monkey looked to another guy whos name i cant remember and whispered_

_"Dude! Whats gotten into Jon? Ever since that kid showed up a few days ago, hes been acting normal and shit! WOOWEE! "_

_"Well guys! Today will be the day that i hopfully get my poptarts! The only problem is! that i am not craving them any more! Now i crave something better! Now i rave Tuna!" Jon exclaimed happily._

_John Travolta Smashed into the hous with a force to be recond with! You better watch your back!_

_My poopy knows your name! I have magic jelly beans!_

_They sing opera as John Lennon looked suspicious in the red car!_

_Very red car! Very red indeed! No pun intended!_

_There was just one in this story and its name is Frederick Weasley! But if we have Frederick! Than we need to have George!_

_Okay so now we have 2 puns in the story whos names are now Red and Head..._

_Get it???_

_Okay, maby not! _

_Moving on!_

_To other parts of the town!_

* * *

_Mary had a little lamb! Little lamb! Little lamb! Whos whool was white as snow! Monkey has left the building!!!!!!!!_

_Tuna suprizingly disapeared to make a snowey owle. Any ways... Garra and Fart are still on their way to the doomed house of the GODDADDY! and have an ingenious plan to Then the squirrel ate Dibs pooy head! But the GODDADDY soesnt want the squirrel eat Dib poopy head! GODDADDY is a meany though! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Korn has a new record coming out and Iam gonna name My first son after one of the songs... Atticus! YAY! _

_Any way back to the plot at hand! My name is beezlemon! No its not!_

_Gaara and Fart have just discovered that snow could not fall during the summer... Unless you are in Alaska. My mom is trying to make me go to sleep... But I dont want to!!!!!!! My heart follows Johnny Cade every where! He is Mr. Macchio!!! Who I would like to call Mr. Macho!_

_"Whered all that shit come From????" Gaara spoke such hateful words about the Authors words of unknowladgable knowlage._


	7. Shikas return

COTK: Sorry it has come so late... My sanity sometimes comes back... But I dont like it...

_Ch 7 Shikas return _

Chapter 7 is finally here !!! HOYAH!!!!

Gaara had finally had enough... Wow!!! He got off the curb and started for home... When all of a sudden... The AKATSUKI jumped out from a corner andd decorated him like a christmas tree and sang carols... In the middle of summer... SPOOKY!!! Then Jon came and flung a John Lennon at the Pimp Shit AKATSUKI member called DEIDARA!!! Deidara flailed around and spun around, and flung himself on a thing called the Ground.

"Dude.. What the FUCK is wrong with you!?!?!? You are saposed to be a strong thingy and yet you get beaten by a fucking old guy!?!?!?!" Tobi (You thought it was gonna be Hidan huh!!?!?!?) exclaimed and picked Up the wailing Deidara and walked away, a happy drunk Hidan skipping along after them. Itachi ate a tree and Zetsu activated his Sharingan. Kisame counted his change and Kakuzu was the terror that lurked with in your bath tub. Leader and Unnamed member where perfectly like themselves normaly is... For now...

MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAA WAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHHH!!! Okay done now!!! Gaara glared slightly at the noncence and continued to walk away.

"Ive waisted to mutch time... You muts of poop ridden whore children in red clouds.. I will make you pay once I give GODDADDY! his poptarts!! I will make you pay so bad.. Making me waste so mutch time! PEANUTS!!!" He sobs a little and continued to walk!

"Did some one say sasuke??? Where is this Sasuke you speak of?! I need to find Sasuke, i NEED to find him!!! I just gotta!!!!" Naruto exclaimed onece he didnt hear the letter sasuke!

"How do you spell brosure!?!?!?!" A randome Deidara obsessed crazy lady exclaimed walking by Gaara and pointing out that she didnt know how to spell brochure (Just guess who it is... Well if you cant... IT IS IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!).

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha..." A Itachi obessed lunatick proclaimed bluntly sitting on the very corner that Gaara was passing by at that very moment. Her hands where place against her mouth in the Sasuke manner with a slight glare on her face.

"Thats really how you spell it???" The Deidara lady said stupidly. Another person flung himself in the air, hoping to acomplish something.

"Kakashi!!! you killed pimpSHIT!!!!I WILL KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL YOU!!!!!!" A Zabuza obsessed maniac man, yes this one isnt a female..., said with a plastic zabuza sword he saw on a comercial. Attacking a Kakashi plushi, strangeling it.. You know.. The works!

"Whos the pimpSHIT!!!?!?!?" Sakura asked scrathing her head.

"Zabuza..." Obsessed boy named TONY said stupidly

"I didnt kill Zabuza.. I killed Haku..." Kakashi came into the conversation like an unwanted person at the moment.

"You fuck fag!!!! You killed him inside when you killed HAKU!!!" Tony weirdo said all calm like. Kakashi nodded with a small "Ah..."

"Ive got a manly Japanese voice!!!!!" Deidara said. Gaining the attention from the him obsessed one name Ami... She SQUEED! and glomped the shit out of him. Making him cry, making her pat him on the back, making him smile and be all happy, making her also smile, making him laugh, making her laugh like a maniac, making him cry again, making her pat him on the back, making him smile and be all happy, making her smile, making him laugh, making her laugh like a maniac, makin him cry, making her pat him on th back, making him smile and be all happy, making her smile, making him laugh, making her laugh like a maniac, making him cry, making me wonder if you get the point already...

Well if you dont.. This goes on for a couple hours... More like 200 hours...

Gaara and Fart growled, for not having any eyebrows... Gaara sure can noticably glare...

"I gotta say Author lady who made every thing all quickly... You noticed this quickly..." Itachi said like the smart ass he is.

"Thank you stupid weasle..."

"I can see I can see im going blind!!!!" Gaara exclaimed after some chick sprayed him in the eyes with pepper spray after him calling her a nice peice of ass!

"Mother fuck! Mother fuck! Mother fuck mother fuck mother fuck! Smokin weed smoking weed. Drinkin beer drinkin beer. 15 Buck little man lay that shit in my hand!" My sister sang driving down the street with the window down. I clapped along with every one else in the world as she sucsessfully mimiced Jay and Silent Bob! Bob is a pretty name...

Gaara fell over drooling as the pepper spray from the nice assed lady slowly wore off. Fart chased the nice ass away though.

"I havent yet seen any sighn of Mommy... I wonder where he is." Every one stopped and looked at him. Kisame hickuped. and wiggled.. All up in my face with that are you ready!!! Say what say what!?!?! I dont know!

Shikamaru Yawned as he watched the cloudes with one eye. Continously trying to blow the strand of bangs that where now placed in his face.

"Man, what a drag. I can only see half the clouds... Maby this wasnt such a good idea..." He sighed remembering all the times he, Gaara and Naruto had together. ((There has got to be something severly wrong with me...)) Just then all of A FIRE INSIDE... came running out of the house in speedos! Shikamaru sighed.

"Shikamaru dance with us!!!! Dance with us Shika!!!" Davey proclaimed!

"Yes Shikamaru. Do the shika shake!!!!" Jade said giggling

"Okay.. How mutch alchohol did you give him?" Shika asked dumbly.

"A drop why?" Adam said.

"Thats just wrong... This is to mutch for me to handle... Im going home to my SON and Husband like thing."

"I knew it would come to this." There outfits turned normal and Davey took away Shikamarus Super kool Emo outfit. And hair. And anything else.

Shikamaru sighed and walked off.

Naruto sat in a small box in a smaller corner of a room, when all of a sudden... Shikamaru walked into the house.

"Shika!! My snuggly poo!!!!" Naruto proclaimed while proceeding to glomp him.

"Naruto... Where is our son?" Shika stated stupidly.

"What do you mean?" Naruto had managed to have found his peice of taco from the first chapter and once again shuffled it between his toes.

"Well you see... We where married once, and in that timem we had a son.. And at this particular moment.. Do you know his location?"

Naruto concentrated hard on the Taco peice. Shikamaru growled

"Naruto.. DO YOU KNOW WHERE GAARA IS!?!?!?!?!" Naruto giggled

"Cant say I do daddy... Have you tried in the closet?"

"Naruto!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Dood! You need a nap!!! you fucking fag!!!"

Then all of a sudden! Gaara walked in the room!

"HUNNY IM HOME!!!!" He screamed and clung to Shikas feet!

"Mommy daddy i have missed you so fucking mutch!!!"

"GAARA!! WHERE THE FUICK HAVE YOU BEEN YOU LITTLE BASTARD!!!!?!??!?! I HAVE BEEN WORRIED SICK FROM THE SECOND I GOT HOME!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I been at goddaddies house... He made me get a poptart for him and a rabid racoon bit me... AND I GOT A NEW TWIN!!! His name be Fart!" As if on Q A gaara look alike walked in the house like a Nazzi. In a pizza outfit.

"Wha' the fuc'" Shika and Naru said sweatdropping.

This Fart like thing had Gaaras eyes but they where pink, Blue hair like Gaaras. But it was blue. And a purple outfit instead of red. And instead of a heart... He had a star. His smile was the same like all the things I have not mentioned yet... But he had a veiny tail...


	8. Fags R us!

COTK: Another chapter of my stupidity!

CLASH

OF

THE

MORONS!

CHAPTER????

8...

Okay here goes nothing.

Gaara... A slightly deranged monkey psycho pathic moron in search of true homosexual love... Among the apes.. He does not belong! Le' Gasp! What shall monkey boy do?!

Fart... A slightly deranged ape psychopathic moron in search of true homosexual love... Among the monkeys.. He does not belong! Le' Gasp! What shall Ape boy do?!

They sat in the same room. The room small enough so they could sit side by side. Almost sitting on one another they where so cramped together. Was it fate that shoved these crack heads in a closet together? Or was in by coincedence that Gaara accidentally followed Fart into the "Bathroom" ?

I should think not!

It was but a mere happening of the two wanting to go into the closet at the same time without knowing the other wanted the same thing as well... They were once one after all!

These things didnt happen by chance!

So there they sit. In a closet barely able to fit a shirt in it.. And yet. They sit side by side. Almost sitting on eachother. Fart gets warts on his nose when he concentrates on something hard enough at one time.. Lets just say he was concentrating really really really really really really hard on this one thing in particular.. Winning the staring contest with the monkey.

So.. Fart having six extra warts on his nose by now, it only being half a second dince they entered the living room, Blinked suddenly. Gaara stood up. Shooting two victory fists into the air at one time... In the wrong direction and punching himself in the grion.

Now.. If this wasnt Gaara.. I would say it hurt... But since it was... Than it didn't hurt at all... In fact! It tickled ememcly!

Shikamaru opened the door suddenly, Spectically looking down at the two ant sized forms squeeling with joy as they continued having a weird ass staring contest.

So thats how they did it...

"Okay boys... Playing time's over... You'll cause your balls to fall off again..."

Did I mention that the had a ball problem.. Tis what happens when two males mate and have a slightly deranged monkey psycho pathic moron in search of true homosexual love... Among the apes.. as a son... And to have him separate himself apart. to create a semi smarter wart producing ape boy with a abnormally low IQ and bad Higene...

Gaara was happy to have a brother that was concieved from his butt. Now that woule hurt... A watermelon coming out of a grape...

A lemon is bad enough... But a grape... WHOOH! Poor Deer...

Gaara crawled out of the "Kitchen" followed by Fart scooting out. They where so tiny that Shika had to convince himself that he WASN'T going to step on them, so it would all be over with then and there.

So with that thought out of his head. A dorrbell was heard. Shikamaru ran to the door and opened it to reveal two girly looking guys. One blonde and one had black hair.

"Babysitter, un..." The blonde said, looking particularily girly.

"APE!" Gaara yelled! throwing himslef at the hood on the blondes hoodie.

"Why do you need two?..." The black haired one asked stupidly.

"MONKEY!!!" Fart yelled throwing himself at the black hairded fellows head.

"You really want to know?..." Shikamaru asked scronfully.

"Yeah..."

"One is enough for three people to take care of at one time..." Shikamaru said. "From the makers of monster energy, comes gaarafrass! Tastes like Sassafrass! With a hint of Gaara!"

Thus concludes our child aproved televisoin program for viewers over the ages of 21.

COTK: That was whipped up in less than an hour! See how randome my mind can be?!


	9. OMG

COTK: This one gets kinda odd and stuff... Two babysitters, Gaara and Fart... That dont mix well together.

* * *

Clash-ofthe-morons66 

Ch9 (OMG!)

* * *

Gaara... Fart... And the babysitters... 

Gaara and Fart decided to play eveil bad guys on the rail road with the damsal in distress and the super hero in spandex...

Gaara, engineer... Fart; bad guy... Itachi; super hero in spandex... And Deidara; you dont want to know.

Fart tied Deidara up to a life sized railroad track that was mysteriously placed in the back yard earlier that evening by Shikamommy. Itachi was forced into spandex by Gaara, while he (Gaara) put on a conductors hat and got inside a lifesized train that was brought into the house, so the lazy Gaara could drive it out of the house. Fart got dressed into a black outfit and a black top hat, Along with a fake pink mustache and blue gogo-boots... They had to force Deidara into a ball gown and then re-tied him to the track.

Okay! ACTION!!!

Gaara. The diabolical trian conductor of the train that was placed under him, on the train track. The train? Heading down the track at 1,2345 mph. Gaara picked up a talking device thingy at pushed the big orange button on the side.

"We have an afermative speed of 1,234 mph, sir fart. What else is that you need me to do?"

There was a clicking sound and then there was nothing. Until Farts voice came over the boom bax device.

"Go get me some Mc. Donalds... I want a big mac meal..."

"Anything to drink?"

"Sprite..."

"Okee dokee!" Gaara turned a shrap right, crashing dwon many fences on his way to Mac doodles! A few second later Gaara was seen on the track, speeding to get to Deidara!

Then all of a sudden???!?!? Itachi AKA Spandex dude came flying down wih a clear string attetched to his back. He landed infront of Deidara with an outstretched hand.

"Dont worry ma'am.. I am here to resque you..." He said in a monotone way.

"Great.. Im doomed... Ita- I mean.. Spandex dude?" He corrected himself after Fart and Gaara sent him a look. SD looked down at him and blinked.

"Why are we even here?"

"We need the money.. After Leader spent all of it on a jakuzzi (sp) and a hot tub for his pimping techniques..."

"Ah yes... The pimping..."

"Now shut up and let me rescue your ass!!!" Gaara and Fart gasped loudly and everything went silent and still. They stood there, gaping at SD like he was alien dog from planet Irk.

"You said ASS... Imma gonna tell ShikaMOMMY on you..." Gaara said.

"Im sorry... " Fart said like he was master of the universe.

"Its alright... Now go and play kids... You have a big day ahead of you..."

"But arent we already playin this game???" Fart is a dumby...

"OFF TO BED WITH YOU!!! AND NO SUPPER FOR YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gaara yelled an pointed to the house. SD cleared his throat and cleared himself away of the spandex, placing his hands on his hips and glaring down at the first redhead.

"You do not get to choose if your brother gets no supper or not... So i would appologize to the young blemish if I where you... And I suggest you do it fast, for my patients is nothing short of missing... ON WITH IT!!!!" Itachi growled.

Gaara, Deidara, and Fart where all huddled into a corner of the yard as Itachi tapped his foot on the ground angrily.

"S-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-sor-sorry F-f-f-f-fa-far-fart..." Gaara stammered out, Itachi let out a grumble of aproval and viciously pointed to the house.

"Now in the house! All of you!!! And Deidara... GET OUT OF THE FUCKING DRESS!! YOU ARE NOT A WOMAN!!!!!!!!!" He yelled.

"Yes, Sir!" Deidara salluted and the dress magically poofed off of him and he was naked... No one realized it though. And they all walked into the house. Had a happy ending as Itachi made macarroni and cheese with ramen noodles and hotdogs on the side.

The end yall!!! I gotta go and start a sequal to troublesome...


	10. the death note

COTK: Hi all!!! Look at this new chapter!

Clash

Of

The

MORONS!!!!!!

Ch:????10! The death note

* * *

Gaara opened his eyes slowly and like a monkey. Fart was still asleep after their long afternoon of three miutes of running around the back yard. Itachi was MIA at the moment. Deidara was in the kitchen, frying noodles for maccaroni and cheese. It wasnt working to well, the noodles cept catching on fire alot. 

Itachi then walked out of the bathroom soon after Deidara quit his ild attempt at making food. He stares wide eyed at the crazy look on his already crazy looking face. How he got to sleep after drinking those seven hundred cans of Gaarafrass. How it was done was beyond me and my wildest dreams. And I'm the author. At least this key board has a big backspace key... Un like the last one.. It was weird.

Any way... Look at that monkey. And its fur... Its amazing! Gaara's a monkey! Isnt that cool!?

Gaara stood up. There was a knock on the door. Itachi opened it slowly. There was nothing but a lonely black notebook. Gaara's eyes got wide as Itachi bent over and picked it up. He looked it over before looking for the source of which it came. His eyes grew unbelievably wide, considering it was Itachi. And I've only ever seen him wide half open eyes really.

He stumbled back, eyes wide with shock, horror, disbelief, hjow do this be?! Sorry. Reading the Zim comic...

"I cant believe it... How is it possible for the death note to be in Naruto?..." Gaara said. Then some one with brown hair came to the door and jacked the book from Itachi's grasp.

"Actually... Its not... You are having a nightmare right now..."

THE END!!!!!!!!!!


	11. Hehe Crazy fart monkey bOi

COTK: Hi all!!! Look at this new chapter!

Clash

Of

The

MORONS!!!!!!

Ch:11 Heh heh Crazy Fart and Monkey bOi!

* * *

'Yes... You've known me well monkey boy. But now its time for you to pay dearly... With your life!!!' The TV guy with big eyebrows and blinding teeth said spookily. 

Gaara and Fart Gasped! Itachi Laughed Like A (Ani)Man-iac. Deidara was in another room... Playing with Gaara and Fart's sculpting clay. ZOMG!

Gaara didnt like the idea of paying with his life too well... So him and Fart devised a plan to creat a diversion for TV Guy... One that he would never expect.

Then a blood curdeling scream filled the air as the other Tv Guy, mini me to the first, screamed in agonizing agony. Relinquishing the interest of an ADD infected Gaara and Fart. Them bothe TV guys gone and done died... Gaara was now happy that he didnt have to pay with his life.. So he turned to Itachi with a perplexed look on his face.

"You know Mommy isnt coming back, right...?" Itachi looked down to him with a fucked up glare...

"You know if he doesnt... You will pay dearly... With your life..." Itachi had somehow miraculously gotten a flash light, and pulled a Yamato... Freaking assed comedy man!!!

Yeah.. Gaara squeeled and ran out of the room screaming like a banshie!

"Geez, Tach... He's sensitive dude..." Fart exclaimed, forgetting to put the exclimation point on the end of his sentance, but being to lazy to go back and change his error in typing skills... Much as the author of this crack head of a story is doing at the present moment... Please stand by until she has gotten he brain back and is willing to cooperate with the readers sanity...

"Holy fuck!! Bisguit sauce and cherry turn-overs!!!!" Deidara yelled from the back room, running out of it after an explosion boom was heard, and Gaara's girly assed screaming and crying.

"My potato!!!! It is on fire!!!" Deidara yelled again!, jumping onto Itachi to save his rear-end.

"What the Damn Deidara?!" Gaara asked, being interested in the happenings of the other room. Cause i have told you earlier... Hims has an ADD infected head of squishy doom...

"That clay I was bein messin with... It be explosive and shite!"

"I coulda tolded you that... Geez.. It only reads it on the box..." Gaara huffed... Trying desperately to lick the heart tattoo on his fore-head.

"Woah!!!! YOU KNOWS HOW TO READ!?!?!?!?!" Itachi, Fart, Deidara, and Gaara all gasped... Gaara didnt believe it as well.

"Yes i does..." Gaara's head bobbed from side to side eerily.

"Never woulda guessed... YEAH!" Deidara is a spaz... Im sorry for his delayed 'yeah'... But we will get back to you when we care... Wait... When is anything about Itachi not fucked up? Eh.. Any way...

Itachi sighed, realizing that the author was right, and stuff. He looked up to the three now standing over him, sorrowfully. Gaara licking a donught, Deidara looked as evil and insane as he truely be... And Fart... You dont want to know.

"Guys... I need help." He said. Deidara took out a clipboard, and put on glasses.

"And how does that make you feel?" He asjked, pushing the glasses up to the bridge of his nose, looking like the maniac that he really was in his screwed up mind.

"It makes me wanna bitch slap you... Now. We have a problem on our hands..."

"And whats that??" Fart asked stupidly

"Godmommy is comin' to visit..." Gaara nodded in time for the end of his remark.

"And who is GODmommy?" Itachi asked.

"You'll see..." The door bell rang, Gaara jumped up and raced Fart to the door. They opened it slowly, and creepily like. Trying to scare the babysitters that where already cowering in a corner, huddled together... almost crying.

To be continued...

Gasp! Will Itachi and Deidara ever find out who GODmommy is???? And who is this mysterious GODmommy Gaara spoke about? What does he she want? Find out next time!!! On Clashofthemorons66!!!! God! I dont even kno who GODmommy is yet.. Gotta find someone...

COTK: Yeah... I was bored... HEHE! Till next time folks!


	12. meeting of the GodMOMMY

COTK: Hi all!!! Look at this new chapter!

Clash

Of

The

MORONS!!!!!!

ch12: The meeting of GODmommy...

* * *

Gaara's eyes lit up like a child on Christmas with nothing but a speck of dust on the floor under the burnt christmas tree... 

Farts didnt... Instead! His eyes lit up like a child on christmas with a whole fucking shit load of christmas presents under a huge assed green tree!

Mini moose is afraid of you.

He squeeks at your presence.

Its not a good squeek either...

Its one of those horribaly terified squeeks from Hell...

Its that bad.

His fear.

Wait...

Is minimoose a gurl or boi?

Its a serious question...

I wanna know... What is it?

Is GIR in love with a man moose...

Or a woman moose?

Any way... Delaying the subject while i ingle like a doggie!

Gaara and Fart stood in the doorway while a guy with orange hair and tons of peircings stepped into the house, glaring down at the four young bunnies beneath Gaara and Fart's feet. Now it was 200000000000000000000000 bunnies...

"My name Is Pein... Fck yourselves in the corner with the other two sex preditors... WAIT A COTTN PICKEN SECOND!!!! ITACHI! DEIDARA! SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE... I havent seen you in so many years! Fucking blow jobs! You left me at the train station! I was so lost!" Pein yelled.

Itachi and Deidara then began regestering in their tiny peanut sized brains just who the fuck they where messing with there... The grim reaper him self...

"That was an accident.. Yeah." Deidara said stupidly.

"It was?" Pein asked. Itachi and Deidara nodded like a racoon infested pie whole.

"Speaking of racoons..." Gaara said.. Pulling the rabies infested racoon out of his pants and handing it to Itachi for safe keeping. "You can keep him... Hes giving me a dry mouth..."

Itachi stepped away quicker than a number one hyper active knuckle head ninja of Konoha.

"Any way.. Avoiding the authors fucked up-ness... We are making an evil orginization.. Of evil... Join you two or i will cut Joo all..." Pein said hypothetically. Throwing his arms into the air like a pony person.

"Eh... We have nothing better to do? What it be about?" Gaara asked.

"Destroying psych little boys and their fathers... And one the rare occasion, that one of the fathers has a psycho Daughter... Then we will get rid of that too... On the off chance that it will happen... Like two years ago..."

"Kool.. Kan mwah and him join?" Fart asked. Pein gave him a look of faint disbelief. Eyeing the psycho boy oddly.

"you two will be our fist test subject... C'mere you four!!!" Pein yelled. Running after the two red heads... Even though Farts hair liked to change colors extremely randomely.. Lets just say that his head was currently red... At the moment.

"What do we do?" Itachi asked, after raising his hand. Pein stopped chasing for a moment, then understood what the question was actually meaning by the question.

"You can put on these cool assed cloaks.. And these awsome assed pimp-hats. OF DOOM!!!!!"

"Alright Zim..." Gaara said, afer also pausing in his attempt to get out of the eesight of the all seeing GOD-mommy... Who was akwardly going blind as he stared at the sun for the fifth time that day.

Who knows what it was.. But he was sure mezmorized by its brightness. Light would have been proud at how much Light it produced...

Mhm.

Spooky aint it.

"THEN! We will work on recruiting more and more members!!! Until we have 10 members in all... Cause i only have 10 rings..."

"JOIN ME NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gaara shouted accidentally.

The end!!!

COTK: Bye...


	13. I captured the enemy for meat testing!

COTK: Hi all!!! Look at this new chapter!

Clash

Of

The

MORONS!!!!!!

ch13: I have captured the enemy for meat testing...

* * *

None the less they where all disapointed in Gaara and his brain. Only Pein was though. 

Then with a flash of light! Pein, Itachi, and a randome Racoon that i failed to mention in the following chapter had all disapeared. But before that happened, Pein got one final thought in, "I see you do not want tocome by choise... Be warned. I will be back. And will have to force you to get your lovely lazy ass in my newly formed orginization!!!! You have been warned!" Deidara, Fart, and Gaara blinked silently. The door then opened. Shika and Naruto was walking in just then. Deidara smiled!

"Oh thank Gawd you are here, yeah!!!" He yelled cheerfully, glomping Shika's legs like a kid that just recieved that dog it wanted its whole fucking life!

"Yeah... Good news, Fart, Gaara... We have a suprize for you..." Shika said, holding something behind his back.

"What!?" The two brain dead twerps jumped up and down excitedly. Not knowing that by what he meant by that was that they had a new brother. So naturally they where utterly excited by the news. All three naturally forgetting about Deidara. All cept Naruto, who was now paying him what him AND Itachi would have had to split, but now Deidara got all of it because he stayed for the last few seconds of the job. $5,000 for babysitting idiots... That was a good deal. I would have done it...

For sure.

Naruto had even asked Deidara to stay for dinner, Deidara was about to decline the generous offer, but was pushed into it by the stupified looks on all four of the others faces.

So there they was, sitting around a mickey mouse table, with mac 'n' cheese and hot dogs, Deidara tied up to the chair. Gaara and Fart force feeding him, being told that they would get their suprize after they make sure the blonde eats something.

Once done with that, the two insanity twins bounced up and down with joy and craziness, waiting for their suprize. Still not having Deidara untied so he can escape. They bounced with joy, I tell you!!! (line written by NMS)xD

You all have no idea of the trouble i gone through to say this... But... Yo! You smell ugly...

I would Like to add... That Gaara and Fart didnt get a brother... They got a ticket to hell... And a brother!

THE END!!! Sequal please!!!


End file.
